Elven Pride
by InkWizard
Summary: The fellowship encounters an orc patrol along the quest and their elven companion is injured. How do the nine walkers react? Rated due to elven injuries and dwarfish curses.
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello, Inkwizard here!**

 **No, I unfortunately don't own LOTR**

* * *

It is evening on the road, the fellowship is a few weeks travel from Rivendell. To pass the time, Legolas and Aragorn have taken to bantering with each other as they walk.

"I declare," Said Legolas, "Men are most peculiar. You never seem to be able to pass a chance to show off in some form or another!"

Aragorn chuckled, "Well _mellon nin_ , that may be true, but Elves are not impervious to pridefulness. Why, the last time I was in Mirkwood, you yourself was goaded into taking part in an archery contest with those warriors from Lothlorien!"

"Ha! But I did win, did I not?" Legolas smiled as he twisted around mid-step. Now walking backwards, the Elven prince whipped his bow off his back, pulled an arrow taut against the string, and fired straight through a small flower growing on a vine overhead. All done in a split-second; leaving the rest of the walkers, who had been watching the two old friends tease each other with interest, full of awe.

"Did you see that?!" Merry and Pippin gasped to each other in unison.

Boromir sped up a few steps until he was abreast with Aragorn, both facing the Elf. "I must say, you have some incredible skill with a bow."

Legolas gave a small grin, still walking lightly backwards, as Aragorn answered for him. "My Elven friend here is the…er… _captain_ of King Thranduil's army, and unrivaled in his skill of archery."

Legolas gave a subtle nod towards Aragorn in thanks for for keeping his identity quiet.

"I am humbled by your praise _mellon nin,_ but you are no amateur in the skills of war yourself."

"Aye," Replied the ranger. "But you have…"

Aragorn halted his conversation as Legolas abruptly froze, nearly causing the two men to walk into him.

The Elf cocked his head, listening with an intense look in his blue eyes. "Orcs, a good number, coming from the left!"

The fellowship hustled the Hobbits into the middle of the road in order to protect them from the oncoming attack.

The men and Wizard unsheathed their swords and Gimli grabbed his axe from his pack as Legolas began firing with deadly speed and accuracy, felling several Orcs as the foul creatures began bursting out of the woods and over the ditch lining the side of the road.

A harsh-sounding horn rang from behind the oncoming enemy as more Orcs poured out of the tree line.

* * *

 **I shall post the next installment in a few days. Cheerio!**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! Installment of chapter two commencing now...**

 **And no, I do NOT own the LOTR.**

 **-InkWizard**

* * *

The fighting increased in intensity, filling the road with Orc corpses and bellowing war cries.

Legolas had switched his bow for his twin knives and moved closer to the edge of the road. His blades flashed in the dying sunlight as he twirled in a deadly dance, clearing a large circle around him.

The other warriors in the fellowship were also doing well; Gandalf and Boromir protected the Hobbits on the far side of the road while the Dwarf, Ranger, and Elf acted as first defense against the oncoming Orcs.

The fellowship fought on, although they were quickly tiring, for as each Orc fell to an ax or knife or sword, another fresh leering face would appear.

Legolas was down to a single knife, it's twin embedded in one of the Orcs piled at his feet. Even with his centuries-worth of skill, Legolas was hard-pressed to keep the enemy at bay as more reinforcements flooded across the ditch.

He glanced up, spying a relatively low sitting branch six feet above his head. With a burst of movement, Legolas sliced through the nearest Orcs, effectively clearing a small area around him. The Elf bent down slightly and leapt straight up for the overhead branch.

Gimli swung his ax again, beheading two of the scum and granting himself a small spot of breathing room. Glancing around to take stock of the rest of the fellowship, his eyes fell upon Legolas just has he was making for the branch. He gasped as he saw an Orc come up behind the leaping elf with a large spiked club in mid-swing, heading straight towards the Elf's unprotected back.

"Elf! Behind ye!" Gimli roared, but his attention was quickly drawn back to his own predicament and he lost view of Legolas.

* * *

 **Du du du...What happens next? We'll find out in a few days.**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. In difference to the opinion of several readers, I will attempt to speed up my updating process. Note the use of the word *attempt*, as my life is rather difficult at the moment. However I have written several chapters ahead for this story, so I'm good for a while.**

 **In this parallel universe I do not happen to own the LOTR.**

 **With no further ado, I present Chapter Three of Elven Pride.**

 **-InkWizard**

* * *

Upon hearing the Dwarf's cry, Legolas immediately turned his jump into a backflip in order to dodge whatever had caused the warning. The Elf's instant reaction time was to late to completely avoid the blow however, as the heavy club passed beneath his back and sliced down the length of his trailing right leg.

The force of the strike alone was enough to knock him off-course, as the elf missed the branch and landed straddling the shoulders of the attacking Orc. Stabbing the stunned creature through the forehead with his remaining knife, Legolas pushed himself off the falling Orc and barely managed to grab the branch with one hand. He quickly used his momentum to deftly swing himself up to crouch in the tree, high above the battle.

Ignoring the pain in his leg. Legolas snatched his bow off his shoulder and began raining arrows upon the orcs below.

By this time the enemy ranks had thinned considerably, and the remaining orcs were either cut down or melted back into the now dark tree line.

As the fellowship began to regroup in the center of the road, Aragorn realized Legolas was not present. He spun around and marched over to the tree line where he had last seen his friend fighting. To Aragorn's surprise, he noted Gimli trundling in the same direction ahead of him. The Elf and Dwarf's animosity towards each other was well known already, and the ranger frowned in confusion and growing worry.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called out for his friend as he neared the tree-line.

"Up here." The ranger was relieved to hear the familiar musical voice coming from above him and Gimli.

"What are you doing _mellon nin_? I daresay now is not the time to converse with the trees."

The soft reply floated down. "I lost one of my knives, and came here in order to use my bow in it's stead."

"Well the battle is over now. Come, let us clean up and have something to eat." Aragorn stepped back.

"Very well." Sighed the Elf. He dropped down out of the foliage. But upon contact with the ground, his right leg buckled and he gave a low grunt of pain as he crumpled onto his side.

* * *

 **Hehehe, that was horribly fun to write.**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I wish, I wish, with all my heart,** **to be given ownership of Tolkien's art."**

 ***Peeks out from behind Legolas* That** **would have been cool if it worked...**

 **I present to you; Chapter Four of Elven Pride.**

 **-InkWizard**

* * *

"Legolas!" Aragorn leapt forward and knelt by his friend. "You are injured!"

The Elf grimaced slightly as he propped himself up on one arm, absent-mindedly waving his hand at his friend. "It is nothing _mellon nin_ , I am fine."

"You most certainly are not fine! What happened?" The ranger exclaimed worriedly over his friend as he helped him sit up.

Gimli stood awkwardly a few feet away. He had come over because he had seen what should have been a mortal blow heading towards the Elf. The dwarf knew that there was no love lost between the two of them, but as a fellow warrior and protecter of the ring bearer, he had felt the responsibility to check on him.

Now, standing over Legolas as he was supported on the ground by Aragorn, he felt a small twinge of protectiveness towards the stubborn creature.

"Elf, ye best let Aragorn see to your hurts. I saw that orc take to swing'n at you with 'is club, and ye should by all rights be as dead as 'em." Gimli grunted as he gestured with the butt of his ax towards the orc corpses surrounding them.

By this time the rest of the fellowship had realized a member of their party injured and gathered around the three. The hobbits looked especially worried, having previously believed the elf impervious to all harm.

"You were clubbed? Please, tell me where you are wounded _mellon nin_." Aragorn pleaded.

Legolas sighed, bowing his head in slight embarrassment at the intense attention he was receiving. "My leg was hit as I leapt for the branch in order to use my bow. The Dwarf gave warning and I was able to evade most of the blow."

Everyone glanced down at the Elf's leg, there was a long gash splitting the back of the knee-length boot. Bright red blood was dripping onto the ground and the ankle itself was at an unnatural angle.

* * *

 **Ouch...poor Legolas...**

 **"Ladies and gentleman, keep an eye out for Elven Pride; Chapter Five! Coming to a fanfiction account near you!"**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I will be taking a small hiatus while I get my life sorted out this summer.**

 **I know, I know, I practically just started this account, but some stuff has come up that will pause my** **fan fiction writing for a few months.**

 **I AM NOT GIVING UP OR LEAVING PERMANENTLY**

 **See you all in the fall!**

 **-InkWizard**

* * *

Aragorn quickly pulled out his knife and began cutting the ruined boot away from Legolas' leg. He pulled it off, revealing a deep cut stretching along the back of his calf and ending at a twisted ankle.

"Oh dear…" One of the Hobbits murmured.

The ranger grabbed his water skin and herb pouch from his belt and began cleaning the wound.

"It doesn't appear to be poisoned, you will live." He said in a relieved tone.

Gandalf stepped in. "Night has fallen; we had best make camp. Gimli, you and Boromir scout ahead for a place to spend the night. Master Hobbits, let us scan the surrounding area for some firewood."

Aragorn began wrapping the Elf's leg, causing him to wince slightly as his friend popped his ankle back into place. "There, that should do it. Can you stand?"

Legolas huffed indignantly as he attempted to push himself off the ground.

Aragorn grabbed his friend's elbows and bodily lifted the relatively light form into a standing position, letting the Elf lean on him as he gave a sharp intake of breath in pain.

"Come, I will help you to the camp. Then you can rest."

The two limped along the road, quickly joined by Gandalf and the four Hobbits, laden with twigs and branches.

"Will you be alright Mister Legolas?" Anxiously enquired the ever-protective Sam.

"Indeed Master Gamgee," Legolas tried to hide a wince as his foot glanced on a rock. "I will be quite fine."

Aragorn snorted. "His version of 'I'm fine' however, is different from any normal being's. Once, when he had been shot in the back by an orc, he announced that he was 'perfectly fine' and then proceeded to collapse on the spot!"

Legolas grumbled as they approached the camp. "It was just a flesh wound."

Chuckling, Aragorn gingerly lowered the wincing Elf against a large tree at the edge of the clearing they had chosen for the night.

He checked to make sure the bandages hadn't slipped on the walk over. "Now, i'm going to fetch you something to eat. You mellon nin, are going to stay. right. here. Understood?"

"Very well." Groaned Legolas as he leaned his head against the tree. "Although I do not have much of an appetite."

"Nonsense!" Pippin exclaimed as he bustled about unpacking the food supplies near the fire. "Everybody has got an appetite, you just have got to find it again!"

Later, after the irrepressible Hobbits had finally goaded Legolas into eating some lembas bread, Aragorn sat down against the tree next to his friend.

The ranger cast a glance over at the sleeping Legolas. He noted the Elf's eyes were open, a good sign considering he had been wounded.

He sighed and let his own eyes close in sleep.

* * *

 **So, I tried not to make it too much of a cliffhanger since I'll be forced to keep you waiting on updates.**

 **-InkWizard**

 **Thanks for taking your valuable time to read my story. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please drop a review.**


End file.
